


Street Rats

by FaygoMayhem



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Vigilante Justice, mentions of drug use, street gangs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaygoMayhem/pseuds/FaygoMayhem
Summary: A.U.Noctis Lucis Caelum has everything he could ever want, except the one thing he needs. When he looses it all, a group of street kids step in to help him reclaim what he's lost and maybe find something a little extra.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a longer multi-chapter fic. 
> 
> This one is super alternate universe. No Princes, no magic, just some good old corporate warfare with our boys caught in the middle, as always. The ages of characters might be adjusted as needed, along with a lot of tampering with cannon origins.

_Five-year-old Noctis looks frantically around the crowded bus terminal for his father. He’d been distracted for just a moment by the chaotic bustle of people moving to and from their destinations and in his hesitation had lost track of his father’s coat tails as he weaved around the crowd while talking on his ever-present cell phone. When the boy came back to his senses he took off running in the direction he had last seen him, and managed to get himself hopelessly lost. Feeling tears start to brim in the corners of his eyes, he curls up on a chair in the middle of a row of plastic seats and cries for his father, oblivious to the presence of another boy sitting properly in a chair at the end of the row reading a well-worn picture book._

_After watching the crying boy from the corner of his eyes for a while, the other boy sets his book on top of a small suitcase to the side of him and approaches him carefully so as not to startle him. He places a gentle hand on the smaller boy’s shoulder and asks, “What’s wrong?”_

_His voice is accented in a dialect that’s foreign to his ears, betraying that the boy doesn’t have Insomnian origins. Noctis looks up at the stranger and wipes the tears from his eyes so he can see him clearer. The boy is wearing a pair of think glasses almost two sizes too big for his face and his clothes are rumpled and dirty, like they haven’t been cleaned in a while. His lite brown hair is falling forward into his eyes in messy clumps and he smells like he hasn’t had the chance to bathe in some time._

_However disheveled the boy appears, his eyes are kind and his demeanor soothing so Noctis sits up and explains in a broken voice that he’s lost his father and is afraid of being left behind. The other boy seems very troubled by this and quickly asks him where they had been headed, grabbing his hand to pull him off the chair and guide him to the lobby where the bus schedule is displayed. The other boy can’t be much older than Noctis, but somehow seems worlds more mature and Noct finds himself trusting him like he would an adult. He and his father had been heading to Tenebrae to close some sort of business deal, he explains as the boy scans the schedule for the proper terminal._

_“That’s it!” he exclaims, excited, as he grabs Noctis’ wrist again and charges off in the direction the bus is scheduled to dock. As they get closer they hear the desperate cries of a father searching for his son, calling his name over and over._

_“That’s my dad!” Noctis frees his arm from the strange boy’s hold and rushes over into his father’s relieved arms. The small boy nuzzles into his father’s chest, so happy that he hadn’t been left behind. If it hadn’t been for that other boy there was a good chance the bus would’ve left and he’d have either been stranded or had his father extremely cross with him for making him miss his important meeting. He peels himself away from his father so he can thank the kind stranger, but when he looks up the boy had vanished back into the sea of people. Saddened, he holds tight to his father’s hand as they board the bus still scanning the crowd for signs of the other boy. He didn’t even get to ask for his name._

_The strange boy, meanwhile, smiles from his hiding spot behind a trash can as he watches Noctis and his father board the bus, happy that at least one of them had been reunited with their family._

                                                                                                                       -

An alarm sounds insistently for the third time that morning. Groaning, fifteen-year-old Noctis Lucis Caelum finally manages to sit up in bed in order to shut it off. He’s slept in again, and he knows his attendants will rat him out if he’s late for school for the third time that week. He dresses in his uniform as quick as he can and rushes downstairs for breakfast where he’s surprised to find his father sitting at the dining room table and casually flipping through a newspaper like it was an everyday occurrence.

“Ah, Noctis, finally decided to join the land of the living I see,” his father gives him a playful smile, and Noctis only stands at the foot of the stairs, stunned by what he’s seeing. As the head of the largest and most influential corporation in Lucis, his father was a very busy man. Noctis could probably count on one hand the number of times he had seen him in the past two months, let alone been spared the time for a full meal.

“D-dad! What are you doing here?” he gets himself back together and joins his father at the table, taking the seat across from him. His posture has automatically gone ridged and his eyes are cast downward at the bowl of oatmeal set in front of him by the maid. These situations are always so awkward. His father is around so little that the two are almost strangers now, and it’s difficult to act natural under his scrutinizing stare.

“Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten about the meeting today, son,” his father folds the newspaper carefully and sets it to the side, flashing him a look that reads ‘ _don’t make me disappointed in you’_. Of course he hasn’t forgotten, how could he? Talks of the potential merger between the Caelum Corporation and Niflheim’s Magitek Industries had been all over the news the past few weeks. The heads of Magitek had flown into town last week with all the fanfare you could expect of corporate celebrities, and Noctis had already sat through the expected welcoming dinners and uncomfortable press gatherings.

It was no secret that the meeting today had the potential to change the lives of the entire nation. If the two companies, one specializing in high technology and weapons manufacturing and the other in medical science, agriculture and transportation, were to reach an agreement that would tie them together they would effectively hold an industrial monopoly over half the world.

“No, I didn’t forget,” Noctis sighs into his oatmeal, suddenly robbed of his appetite.

“What happens today will have an impact on many lives, and will weigh heavily on your future. I want you to know that whatever’s decided, it will be in the best interest of Lucis and of you, Noctis,” his father is looking at him fondly, which he does so rarely these days Noctis can’t help but to smile a little back at him.

“I know, dad. Give ‘em hell today,” truthfully Noctis didn’t really care about the negotiations, though the repercussions would follow him the rest of his life as heir to one of the companies involved. He just hoped the result would give his dad a chance to take it easy for a while since he really hadn’t been in the best health lately. His father smiles at him as he downs a glass of orange juice and picks up his school bag.

“Good luck at school today, Noctis. I know you’ll make me proud,” his father calls as Noctis heads for the door where the car awaits him outside.

“You too dad, don’t let the Niffs get you down,” he gives his father a final wave and heads outside, thinking it really isn’t fair that he has to sit through another boring day of high school while his future is decided for him.

 

                                                                                                            -

“ _In other news, rumors of another terror attack have been circulating since late last night when yet another axillary Magitek facility caught fire. Thus far no injuries have been reported and there has been no comment on the damage done or if anything was stolen. Left behind at the scene was the calling card of the now infamous ‘Insomnian Butcher’ who’s attacks on high profile cooperate officials and research facilities have been growing more bold, seemingly agitated by the merging of Caelum Corp. and Magitek Inc. As of yet there have been no casualties as a result of these attacks, but it’s only a matter of time until the Butcher needs some fresh meat. This has been Dino Ghiranze for Insomnia Daily, reporting.”_

“Fucking street punks,” the driver, Martin, mutters as he shuts the radio off and pulls into the drop-off zone of Noctis’ high school. Noctis says nothing, just gets out of the car slowly and slings his bag over his shoulder, slamming the door shut behind him. He hates listening to the news, the reporter’s voice is grating and most of it is always highlighting everything going wrong in the city as of late. 

Tension has been high ever since refugees from the Niflheim civil war started flooding across Lucian boarders in droves. With more people than there was food and shelter, crime rates had been steadily escalating and the streets of Insomnia were now home to displaced citizens from all over. Opinions on what to do with them were divisive; roughly half the city wanted to do everything they could to help the people, while the other half wanted them all extradited back to where they came so they were no longer their problem.

This was another reason the merger was so important. With aid from divisions of Caelum Corp., it was surmised that the war would come to a quick end and bring peace back to Niflheim’s territories so the refugees could return to their homes. Not everyone was certain this was a good thing, however, as it was rumored that Magitek Inc. had been funding the faction calling themselves the “Imperial Militia” from the start and was the reason the war had been drawn across the continent. People worried that the corporate merger would bring the war to Lucis and give the Militia total control.

Noctis walks to class slowly, ignoring the whispers and glares of his peers. With his father’s company hogging the spotlight so often, his classmates would often look to him as someone to blame for the turmoil in the city. Small businesses were closing and unemployment rates were rising, funding was being spread far too thin for civil servants, and everyone in the city was starting to feel the effects of a war they weren’t even fighting and faulting the Caelums for getting too cozy with the Niffs.

Noctis was a loner by nature, but there were some days like today where he wished that there was _someone_ he could confide in to ease his worries and make the judgement of his classmates less severe. There were some who tried to cozy up to him due to his status and wealth, but they were always easy to see through; he much preferred being lonely to being used. He slumped down in his seat and tried his best to focus on the lessons, ignoring all the eyes on him.

The day seemed to drag on forever. He had spent all his time hiding away from any reports on the meeting, though as the day drew to a close even the teachers were stopping lesson plans so they could listen to the reporters ramble on about what they suspected was happening behind the doors of the Caelum main building. When the last bell sounded he practically bolted out the door, texting the driver that he was walking home, desperately needing to be away from people. He walked down the street with his shoulders slumped and his hands shoved deep into his pockets, brooding quietly to himself. As he rounded a corner he was bowled over by frantic blonde boy sprinting his direction.

“Shit, sorry man,” the blonde apologized as he quickly helped Noctis back to his feet. From further down the street two other people came into sight, yelling as they ran forward. The blonde looked behind himself fearfully as his pursuers gained on him then back to Noctis as he picked his bag off the ground and dusted himself off. “Gotta go, sorry again!” he smiled before taking off running again, fast enough to still put a good bit of distance between him and the two others.

“Hey, wait!” Noctis called after him, grabbing a small digital camera that must have slipped out of the blonde’s pocket when they collided. He quickly slipped it in his pocket and took off after him, deciding it wasn’t going to do him any good to be caught dumbfounded when the other two people got to the end of the street. He tracked the blonde down an ally that lead to nothing but a concrete wall, watching as he looked around for an escape.

Noctis motioned for the blonde to come closer and tucked himself beside the wall of the ally, waiting for the two to catch up. As they ran past he popped out and swung his heavy school bag at them, knocking one of them to the ground and blocking the path so the blonde could escape again. He quickly took off after him as soon as he could, this time following him up a fire escape and onto the roof of a random residential building where they hid behind an air vent to catch their breath.

“Thanks, I owe you,” the blonde gasped out between breaths, “Not complaining but why did you follow me?”

“You dropped this,” Noctis explained, pulling the camera out of his pocket and handing it over. The blonde’s eyes went wide and Noctis found himself caught in a spontaneous embrace, not knowing how to react.

“Holy shit! Thank you so much! I would’ve been dead without this. Now I owe you more like a million, I don’t know how to even start paying you back,” the boy rambled as he kissed the camera and clutched it to his chest. Noctis thought he might be a little…off, but his enthusiasm was infectious and he couldn’t help but smile over at him.

“No problem,” he muttered, embarrassed by the attention. “Why were those guys following you anyway?”

“Eh….I might have stumbled upon them in the middle of a drug deal and made their buyer chicken out. Totally by accident! They aren’t even supposed to be hanging around this part of the city,” the boy seemed angry and confused by the presence of the thugs, brows furrowing as he laid his head back against the vent. “Man why is it always me that gets caught up in this shit? Mom’s going to be so pissed if this starts another turf war.” Noctis just sat confused by the blonde’s muttering. Clearly this was something way out of his element that he probably didn’t want to get involved in. He stood up and went to the edge of the roof, seeing no sign of the other two.

 “I think they’re gone, we should get out of here before we get caught,” he looked over as the blonde got to his feet, also scanning for signs of their pursuers. He nodded over and went back to the stairs, choosing to be the first one down in case something was waiting at the bottom. When he called the all clear Noctis followed carefully, ready to make another run for it just in case. Thankfully there was no one waiting for them and they both shuffled around awkwardly, not sure what to say to each other.

“Thanks again, I totally owe you…,” the blonde started, rubbing the back of his neck when he realized they weren’t even introduced.

“Noctis. Don’t worry about it, it wasn’t a big deal,” Noctis finished, stuffing his hands in his pockets with his typical casual disinterest.

“It was a huge deal dude, you have no idea. Anyway, I’ve gotta get back and report to Mom. See ya around, Noct,” the blonde gave him a salute and took off running again before he could even blink. Noctis looked after him until he turned a corner and vanished from sight, kicking himself when he realized that he didn’t get the boy’s name.  

 

                                                                                       **-**

Noctis is shaken awake that night by a panicked maid. There are strange noises sounding throughout the manor and he thinks he hears someone scream.

“Noctis you have to leave,” she urges, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him out of bed. He startles himself awake as a feeling of dread creeps down his spine. Was that a gunshot?

“What’s going on?” he asks, voice still thick with sleep as he’s dragged to the door. She peeks through a crack and then pulls him out into the hall and over to one of the side windows of the manor.

“There’s no time, there are people in the house. You have to get out of here,” she forces the window open and looks down to make sure there’s no one outside before pushing him forward. He knows the way out, he’s used this window many times in the past to sneak outside during the night to watch the stars. They’re on the second floor of the manor, but there’s a tree branch well within reach that he can grip onto to climb down. He turns back toward the maid with a worried look in his eye.

“W-What about everyone else?” he hears more gunshots go off and the sounds of footsteps charging up the stairs. The maid doesn’t hesitate before shoving him forward once again.

“Please, just go,” she pauses for a second and takes something from her pocket and presses it into his hand. “Your father wanted you to have this, just in case. Go, now, there’s no time.”

Noctis pockets the object in his hand and jumps toward the tree. The maid shuts the window behind him and he hears shouting followed by another gunshot. He quickly climbs down the tree and ducks in the shadows by the side of the manor. There are men in black flanking around the outside, each holding an assault rifle and wearing strange masks to hide their faces.

“No sign of the kid, we have to check the grounds,” one of the men shouts as he runs out of the house toward the ones waiting at the front door. Noctis feels his heart hammering in his chest as he sneaks around back to make his way into the garden, using the flowers and thick hedges to hide himself. One of the men approaches as he’s concealed inside a bush and Noctis holds his breath as he walks by, gun at the ready.

Finding nothing the man retreats and Noctis is able to scale the garden wall and run off the property, flinching when he hears more gunshots from behind him along with an explosion. When he feels like he had gone far enough he turns back toward his home and finds it in flames. He drops to his knees as tears run down his face, mind racing with questions about what the hell just happened. He puts a hand in the pocket of his pajamas and pulls out the object the maid had given him, having had no time to look at it earlier.

Fresh tears flow out of his eyes as he realizes the object in his hand is his father’s wedding ring, and something has just gone terribly, horribly wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Foreshadowing galore! Whoo! 
> 
> Next chapter we meet the boys for real and find out what the hell happened at that meeting. Thanks for Reading!


End file.
